Harry Potter and the Destroyed Goblet
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: What happens when the Goblet of Fire gets destroyed while sucking away Harry's Magic. Insane things Happen. AU Slash Non-Slash Accidentally Powerful! Harry Grey! Harry Creature! Harry Goblet of Fire! Harry Sequel is Harry Potter and the Order of the Fried Chicken


**Disclaimer:**

**In the effort to liven up the Disclaimer community we are proud to offer you this amazing Disclaimer.**

** Harry Potter enters onstage left**

** Harry: Why am I here again?**

** TheWrittenSorcerer: To hex Rita Skeeter, but only after you read these words on our teleprompter.**

** A Blue screen lights in the distance. Harry squints at the screen and reads: The Written Sorcerer doesn't own Harry Potter, though he wishes he did. If he had Harry would have probably bitch slapped Ginny instead of... Wait I'm going to marry that bitch?... anyway... Marrying her. The end. **

** TheWrittenSorcerer: That works**

** Pulls a lever of stage that releases a tied up Rita Skeeter**

** TheWrittenSorcerer: Now remember, nothing lethal until the end.**

**Faer is pronounced Fay-air, anyone who disagrees can remember this is my fictional story and I can have it pronounced anyway I want. Objections can be placed in the Reviews however I don't think I'll be nice enough to say that you are right when you aren't. **

Harry James Potter found himself staring in disbelief at the staff table after the announcement of his name from the Goblet of Fire. "I refuse," he stated to the expecting staff, "I refuse to be apart of a tournament that has claimed the lives of contestants in the past. Find someone else."

"You have no choice," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "it's a binding magical contract. Your name popped out, you must compete or you'll lose your magic." With an expectant wave of the hand he gestured to the door where the contestants were waiting.

With a small smirk Harry simply said, "I'd rather have my life than my magic," and sat back down. The Goblet glowed black and struck out with a blaze of obsidian power, leeching onto Harry as it attempted to take his magic. With a shriek the Goblet exploded, it's fire rushing to Harry, knocking him to the floor. Unconscious, Harry didn't notice the horrified looks of the Great Hall as McGonagall levitated him.

"I'm taking him to the Hospital, there is no way Poppy can take care of this alone," She stated, sneering at Dumbledore as she batted aside his objections, "I am going and that is final. You should be ashamed of yourself Albus Dumbledore, ASHAMED!" She stalked sharply off farther into the castle, ignoring the silent students who were staring at the smoking body of Harry Potter.

As she walked to the nearest floo, which happened to be in the staff lounge on the second floor, she grabbed some floo powder from the mantle and threw it in. As the flames turned emerald green she yelled, "St. Mungo's Emergency," and stepped through. Arriving with the levitating Harry Potter to the lobby of the Hospital she found herself immersed in the busy feelings that the emergency entrance of St. Mungo's always elicited. "Help," she cried, "I need help. Harry Potter has been injured." Like magic three nurses came directly to them.

"What's wrong," asked a blonde nurse in sensible shoes.

"An enchanted item blew up when it tried to take his powers. The power from it hit him hard. I think he has a concussion but I'm not sure," McGonagall explained, thankful for Harry's fame assuring he would get cared for quickly no matter what.

"Got it," a black haired nurse said, McGonagall recognising her instantly as Andromeda Tonks nee Black, "we need the emergency power surge ward then." Conjuring a stretcher with a quick swish of her wand she placed Harry on it, "Are you coming with?" She asked the concerned professor.

"Yes, I owe it to him to stay with him. No matter what I will be here," she told Andromeda, and herself. They quickly walked up the corridor to a door.

"Emergency Power Surge," Andromeda said, seemingly to the door, before she opened it.

"Emergency Power Surge, sub floor 5," Chimed a voice as McGonagall realised she had been speaking to the building itself.

"Don't worry professor, it's not something new in Transfiguration. It's actually a charm that allows the building to open the door to anywhere we actually need. We simply say it and the building answers," She explained to the astounded professor as they walked past door after door, "it takes about 5 average wizards and witches from England to do it though, and only 2 from most other countries. Damned Pure-blood supremacists."

"I don't get it," McGonagall said with a frown, "What do Pure-blood Supremacists have to do with anything regarding a lack of power compared to other countries?"

"Pure-bloods are weak, often weaker than a muggleborn or half-blood. It's due to inbreeding, which is something that we here at St. Mungo's have been saying for decades. Unfortunately the Wizengamot have made it so we can't send out pamphlets any more like we used to," Andromeda explained to the astounded professor, "we can give them to people who ask, but we can't give them to anyone else unless they ask for a pamphlet regarding blood-status versus power."

"But that sounds like it will destroy our way of life soon enough. If we don't have enough magic to spells then how can we call ourselves witches and wizards?" McGonagall asked the black haired woman rhetorically.

"I get where you're coming from," Andromeda said soothingly, "here we are," she waved to the door changing the blank door to one that said Potter, Harry, "You wouldn't believe how many people have to come here. Usually from a cracked core though."

"I wouldn't have ever guessed," the Professor stated with slight concern for all those who seemed hurt, "Why would they have cracked cores?"

"Usually it's from a successful attempt at a spell far too powerful for them. They don't have the power, and they damage their magic. Eventually they will get better, but for now they can't use even the slightest bit of intentional magic," Andromeda said with a sad smile, "and it isn't unusual for you not to have heard of this before... the Ministry keeps it quiet."

"Why? There should be pamphlets and information of this all running around. What reason could there be to keep this all quiet?" Minerva McGonagall demanded of the woman in-front of her.

"So that no one knows that people's magic levels are dropping. So no one knows that Pure-Bloods are now weaker than Muggleborn," Andromeda said swiftly, "The doctor is coming, and is under orders by the ministry to not reveal anything. He might try to obliviate you if he knows you know."

The door swung open and a blue haired man in the blue robes of the Medi-Wizard profession, "Andy," he said smiling, "How are you? How is Ted? And Nymphie?"

"I'm fine Dr. Jalen, Ted is wonderful and Nymphadora still prefers Tonks," Andromeda answered with a slightly forced smile, "How is Asa?" The sharp tone hit him and he shrugged it off.

"Asa is wonderful, thank you for asking," He said as though impenetrable to the obvious waves of hatred rolling off of the female, "So, Mr. Potter broke an enchanted object."

He didn't notice as Andromeda readied her wand even as he stunned Minerva McGonagall and started to turn to do the same to Andromeda, Putting it to the back of his head she smiled as he stilled, "Yes, and even if Lucius has decided to do away with Mr. Potter, you will heal him."

"How did you know?" He asked Andromeda Tonks as she pushed him to Harry's bedside, "I thought we had obliviated you properly."

"Please, your stunt cost me my healer's license. You think I'm not going to burn through that memory block eventually?" Andromeda asked coldly as she watched him walk towards Harry, "Oh wait, that's right. I remember my healer's training too. Stupefy." At point blank range the stunner she shot threw him across the room. Enervating Minerva she simply said, "I had my suspicions. He was going to use me as a scapegoat for murder again." Waving her wand she tied up the Healer Jalen and enervated him, "Now you're going to give me your plan. LEGILIMENSE." Diving into his mind she found disturbing images of Lucius Malfoy.

/"_He's been a thorn in my side for long enough. Draco used the mirror to tell me he was coming to your wing. I want him dead," The memory of Lucius told to the Healer._

_ "You want who dead?" Jalen asked, "and how much am I getting paid for this?"_

_ "Harry Potter. I want Harry Potter dead. I'll pay you ten thousand galleons for his head, do you understand, ten thousand galleons," Lucius told the healer, "and I won't expose that you're a half-breed."_

_ "Understood," Jalen said with a gulp, "I will kill Harry Potter. I'll have to frame Andromeda again, it might look suspicious."_

_ "I don't care if it looks suspicious, I'll make sure the Wizengamot doesn't look too closely. Just do what I'm paying you to do and I'll make sure everything is okay. If you fail, I'll kill you myself," Lucius Malfoy said tauntingly, "then everyone will know your a half-breed whore."_

_ "Yeah, but look who was getting fucked by me. You weren't complaining during the sex Lucius," Jalen said with a sneer, "Nor was Mr. Crouch when you had me fuck him into not giving Black a trial. You and I both know what I have on you is worse that what you have on me."_

_ "Insolent Half-Breed. Do as I say, and go," Lucius walked away after handing Jalen the coins._

_ "Right Mr. three inch prick," Jalen said with a sneer after he was sure Lucius was far enough away to not hear him. "If I can't get out of it, I guess I can at least kill him while he's still sleeping. Less pain that way and all."/_

Throwing herself out of his mind she quickly stunned him with a stupefy and walked over the McGonagall, "Apparently it was Malfoy who used a combination of threats and bribes to ensure that Mr. Potter never woke up again. Also Malfoy isn't as heterosexual as he would enjoy people to believe and Jalen isn't fully human as we all have guessed. Not much news there but Malfoy will need to be taken care of after I heal Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall nodded, her bun slightly skewed from the stunner that had hit her. Even low powered as it was it had still packed a punch.

"I am tempted to conjure a boulder above his head. We can call it a freak magical accident," McGonagall said with a sniff, "I wouldn't mind taking the punishment for it either, after what he had attempted to do."

"You're more useful here than in prison Minerva," Andromeda said, waving her wand as she cast the diagnostic spell. Looking at the results she frowned in thought, "Odd... It seems as though his magical core has grown heavily in a short amount of time." Waving her wand in a complicated pattern, an illusionary picture floated upwards. Colours filled the air as an illusionary Harry appeared floating over the unconscious boy. Light seemed to emanate from the illusion, giving the appearance of a human light-bulb. "He is far too powerful considering his former power scores. Perhaps..." Waving her wand again she found the answer, "His core has absorbed the power of the Goblet of Fire and all the power it had accumulated over the centuries. This caused his core to expand to accept it all... this boy is more powerful than anyone I've ever seen before."

"I didn't know it was possible to absorb excess magical energy," Minerva McGonagall said with a gasp as the implications hit her, "How did it happen."

"I imagine that he said no to the contract," Andromeda said, barely waiting for McGonagall to nod, she continued, "when it connected to his core it blew up. I would say that in connecting to his core it opened a channel in which it's power was funnelled through, as it was the only open connection. The boy is lucky he wasn't killed from the power, and the rest of you should be happy too. That thing had the power of 17 different students in it as well as the original power in it. This boy is more powerful than any one wizard, and much more powerful than Albus 'Leader of the Light' Dumbledore will like him to have access to."

"What does this mean?" McGonagall asked the black haired woman, "What shall we do?"

"We need to hide Harry, and I am sure I know just the place," Andromeda said slyly, "It's a school of magic that only takes people with large amounts of magical power. Harry should be accepted on basis of his power level even if his grades aren't up to snuff, as I'm rather sure I heard Nymphadora say he wasn't overly achieving when she knew him in his first year."

"Nymphadora met Harry? How is the school still standing," she asked as she felt a headache coming on.

"I'm rather sure she met him in the library. She said he was looking for a book on Nicholas Flamel, the Alchemist. You know he is a mind healer now, ever since he tricked Albus into thinking that he handed over the stone," Andromeda said with a slight smile, remembering days when Tonks had lived at home.

"What's this schools name anyway?" a slightly suspicious McGonagall asked the reminiscing woman.

"Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery," was the answer, "They accept people with only Mage level power and above. Trust me, Harry has enough power to be considered a mage. More than a mage in fact. Bloody hell I don't know if there is a term for how much power he currently has."

"Please, tell me what you really think," Minerva dead-panned, knowing full well what she really thought.

"He couldn't have more magic if his body was made of the stuff," she said with a smile, "If anyone knew they might try to proclaim him a god or something. This is why we have to get him to the Alphard School, because no one needs to consider a teenager a god."

"I can see your point... I'll miss him," she admitted as tears gathered in her eyes, "He reminds me so much of his parents and I'll miss having him around more than I've missed them to be honest. He's so kind and considerate and a much better student then James was. I'll miss him." She moved to lay her head upon Andromeda's shoulder, attempted to stave away tears.

"You can still see him on breaks, I'm sure. He'll be back eventually, and he'll have learned so much. You'll see. He isn't going to be gone forever," Andromeda comforted the woman, who was now sobbing on her shoulder. "He can't stay in this world though, he's far too powerful. He needs to learn control, instead of not controlling anything. You understand don't you?"

"I know... I understand," she said, in between sobs. "It doesn't mean I have to like it though. If only I had spent more time with him, taught him more. If only I had gone the extra mile I wouldn't be losing him." She cried loudly, "I shouldn't have let him grow up with Petunia."

"Yes, I imagine that if that is where the malnutrition effects are coming from you shouldn't have. With the amount of magic he currently has though, the malnutrition should be fixed as long as he eats properly from now on. No more returning to this Petunia woman," Andromeda said, her order falling on attentive ears.

"He will never again return to those Dursley's if I can help it," McGonagall swore to the woman, "How do we go about contacting this school?" She asked Andromeda, as she seemed to have all the answers.

"I imagine you have to owl the headmistress, whose name is Faer or something..." Andromeda said, "other than that she'll need to meet Harry. Grimmauld Place, a Black residence, should be okay for that. Contact Sirius Black, he appears to be innocent from what I saw in Jalen's mind. Tell him that his godson needs him and that he should do anything he can to help."

"I understand... I can never repay you enough," she told the woman.

"Just hurry up and go while I report Jalen to the aurors. My daughter will have a fun time with this," Andromeda told the professor, "she has been accusing Jalen of things for a while, it's good to see she was right."

Minerva smiled as she placed a hand on Harry and apparated, silently, out of the room. Appearing at Number 12 Grimmauld Place she quickly yelled out, "Sirius," only to find a dog coming towards her as the portrait of his mother woke up.

"Half-Breeds," she started right before McGonagall flicked her wand at her, silencing the bint.

"This is an emergency, transform," she told the black grim-like dog, "Harry's core has grown tremendously," she said as the dog transformed into a emaciated man, "we need to enrol him at Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery so he can learn to control it."

"Alphard? That school? Why can't Hogwarts do it? Does the Headmaster know about this?" Sirius asked in a torrent of uncomfortable questions.

"Yes Alphard," she informed him, "Hogwarts can't handle his power level right now and he needs control. Albus wouldn't allow him to go to Alphard so he doesn't know, and how is it that every Black seems to know about Alphard and I don't?"

"Before the first war, all Blacks attended Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery. I almost went there and if my mother hadn't gotten her way I would have. My magic index rank is as high as Dumbledore's after all. You probably should have gone there as well Minnie," He said with a grin, he then called out, "Kreacher, want to help fulfil a Black Family Tradition."

A bedraggled and ancient elf popped into existence right in front of them, "Nasty Blood-Traitor master would fulfil a Black Family Tradition? Which one?"

"We are sending a Black to Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery," Sirius said with a smirk, "an even more ancient tradition than the weaker Blacks going into Slytherin. Would you like to help fulfil this tradition and send my heir to Alphard?"

"You send Harry Potter to Alphard?" Kreacher asked before saying, "it doesn't matter. Dorea Black's grandson will go to Alphard, on this I swear." Smiling, which showed his crooked yellow teeth, he said, "write the letter and I'll pop to Alphard." He popped off with a grin before the silencing charm on the painting broke.

"YOU INGRATE. I WAS TAUGHT AT HOGWARTS, YOU DARE PROVE YOURSELF MORE POWERFUL THAN I. YOU FOOLISH BLOOD-TRAITOR TO THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS," She got out before Minerva flicked her wand again and advanced menacingly upon the portrait.

"If I hear so much as one more word from you, you'll be a toad. Do you understand?" she asked the quivering portrait who nodded once before appearing to sit in her frame.

"I wish I was a freeman so I could apprentice under you. I want to turn her into a toad nearly everyday," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Andromeda found some memories that might free you today, as she told me to see you," Minerva said, "If Albus doesn't interfere then you might actually gain your freedom within a year or so. All she'll need to do is contact Amelia Bones like she is doing right at this moment."

Sirius let out a loud whoop and quieted as Harry roused slightly. "I'll whoop again later," he said to Minerva, "but this is amazing. No more waiting for Albus Dumbledore to do something he'll never do." Thinking quickly, "My first act as Lord Black will be to reinstate Andromeda and my second will be to formally acknowledge Nymphadora. I still remember when she was born. I was the only Black there for good reasons, my father was there to say that Andromeda was formally disinherited." He turned and waved her to the Library.

"I knew Orion was a calculating and horrid person, but I honestly didn't know about that," Minerva said sullenly, a small tear trailing down her face even as she walked with Sirius to the library where she was surprised to find open books and parchment.

Seeing her surprise Sirius simply stated, "I was researching law, and taking notes. My notes were the best of the Marauders, besides Remus's and Remus isn't here often enough to help me." Nodding her assent, as she knew Remus was away on business for the headmaster, she smiled sadly as they walked over to the desk. Sirius summoned parchment and a quill and started writing.

'Dear Headmistress Faer,

I am writing on behalf of my godson in order to secure a place at Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery as he requires knowledge of control far beyond the services Hogwarts can provide. If you would please join me at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as possible to take your measure of his power level, I would be most honoured.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black

"Kreacher, I'm done," he called to his decrepit house-elf, who popped in quickly, "Here you are, one letter to Headmistress Faer," Pulling out a chocolate frog and taking it out of stasis he gave it to him, "Here, I'm well aware house-elves tend to like chocolate. This is for your good work."

"Yes master, thank you," Kreacher croaked as he took the letter reverently in his hands, "I'll be back soon with your reply master."

"Be back as soon as possible with the reply," he told the elf before it popped away. Turning to McGonagall he said, "how soon do you think it'll be here?"

"An hour at the most," she said to the former inmate of Azkaban, "may I have some tea?"

"Of course," Sirius said with a dazzling smile. Waving his wand he conjured a tea pot and plate. Summoning tea leaves, he placed them in the pot and added hot water. As they allowed it to sit he gestured to the rest of the house and asked, "well, what do you think?"

"It could use some work..." she said politely, "and I think some doxycide as well."

"Agreed," he said with a sparkling grin, "Remus and I have nearly gotten the kitchen properly cleaned and we have a perfectly clean library, as long as you don't look at what has recently been used, but the rest is a work in progress to be honest."

"So... Remus and you are dating again?" Minerva asked with no subtlety.

"Yes, we've decided to try again. This time there will hopefully be no dark creature hunter after him and I won't be sent to jail," Sirius said smirking at the older lady.

"Ah yes... Deloris Jane Umbridge. That woman is a piece of work," McGonagall sneered at the thought of the woman, "Toad-like and pink obsessed. Those two things don't go together and never will." Crossing her arms she shivered in an exaggerated motion, "I'm going to place a warming charm on Harry," she told Sirius as she waved her wand, "there. Now the poor dear won't get cold."

"Indeed," Sirius said, feeling a slight chill in the library. Waving his own wand he made a large circle with it. "Now the Library will be warm," he said unnecessarily as they both felt the warmth from the spell embed itself into the world.

"I'm glad to see you using magic Sirius," Minerva said with a serene smile, nostalgia obviously crawling through her mind, "I remember as if it was yesterday when you and James and Remus were in school. I miss those days."

"I do too," he said smiling at the nostalgia presented by those memories.

Half an hour later, Kreacher, accompanied by a black haired woman around the appearance of 25, popped into the library. "Lord Black," She said imperiously, "I am the current headmistress of Alphard, Faer Dawn. You want to enrol a student into our noble institution?" She looked at the boy who was floating on air, " I suppose this is your proposed student. Well I'll check his core strength now before I say yes or no." Waving her wand in complicated patterns, the witch gasped as the spell took hold. "By heavens, he can't be human!" she cried, having never seen a human so powerful before, "We have creatures in our academy, of course, but I never thought that a Black would be non-human."

"Oh he's human all right," Sirius said softly, "he's been in an accident recently. He's Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," she said looking at his forehead where a thin scar lay, pale and hardly noticeable, "shouldn't his scar be red?"

"We believe that his accident caused his magic to surge which caused the lingering curse in the scar to be absorbed by the core," Minerva explained to the best of her abilities, "We aren't exactly sure how it happened, but the healer we spoke to had a few ideas."

"Absolutely amazing," Faer said softly, "I would be honoured if he were to join my school. In fact I would be ashamed if he didn't join the school. He definitely has a place at Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery when he wakes up."

"Excellent," Sirius said with a smile as McGonagall beamed in joy. "I hope you don't mind that I am a non-convicted non-fellon."

"Not at all. Alphard isn't controlled by the ministry, and I am aware that you had no trial," the headmistress stated mysteriously, "after all, I wouldn't be a good headmistress if I didn't know the facts."

Minerva and Sirius simply nodded their agreement and smiled at the woman who knew more than they would suspect.

"He, of course, will have to get used to casting without a wand," Faer said with a smile, "as it is I am unsure whether he will be capable of using a wand without it blowing up in his face. His power is simply too much, I've seen it happen with a few of the fae and vampire students in the school. It isn't a pretty sight when a wand or other focus blows up either."

"What of his lifespan?" Sirius asked, "I know the more magic the longer the life but honestly, I'm unsure of how long he'll live."

"If I were to guess, I'd have to say three to four hundred years," Faer said tentatively, "of course I am no healer so I can only give you the barest of guesses. As he hasn't reached majority yet, his core will still grow in size. Circe's Saggy Tits, he hasn't even reached fifteen yet." Adding sums in her head she came to a conclusion, "at this point in time, if his power didn't grow and he isn't killed, he should live to be about 375 years old give or take a decade."

"MERLIN'S Y-FRONTS!" Sirius exclaimed, ignoring McGonagall's sputtered laughter, "you're telling me he'll live to be nearly four centuries old if his power doesn't grow. He's fifteen, more than likely his power will grow to twice the size it is now as precedent dictates."

"If he does he'll be the strongest human in history," McGonagall said with a chuckle, "Albus will have to eat his own shorts." Giving out a large amount of laughter Faer looked at Sirius with concern.

"Albus Dumbledore has taken an interest in the boy then?" she asked him with a mix of annoyance and worry, "That old codger?"

"Indeed," Sirius said, "He seems senile most of the time, but when he doesn't he definitely has an unhealthy interest in where Harry lays his head."

"I see," Faer said, "then Harry will need to come to Alphard right away. He can use the infirmary as his resting place and you can be there to explain things when he wakes up."

"I see," McGonagall said, "I'll do that. I will simply need to owl for someone to take my classes while we are waiting." Waving her wand she summoned parchment, and with a flick caused writing to appear, "There, now my son will go to take over. He is a Master Transfigurator and I had planned on having him on staff when I made headmistress anyway, whenever that will be."

"Okay, let's be off. Twinky, would you come here," Faer said, causing a house-elf to pop in, "Can you take me and my guests to the school infirmary please."

"Yes misses," Twinky the house-elf said, "come here please," the house-elf gathered them in her magic and they popped. The room they appeared in was white, with beds lining the walls. Laying Harry on the bed they looked around the room. A window showed the outside to be a large area full of cliffs. "Welcome, guests of the Headmistress, to Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery. Be careful of the plants, they bite." The odd elf, having delivered both a greeting and an effective warning popped off, nonplussed by the lack of colour now exhibited on the faces of the conscious ones.

"Was she joking?" Minerva asked the headmistress, gathering her courage.

"I'm afraid not. Alphard School is in what would be called a Faerie world, or a pocket dimension. Everything here was lifted from the earth, which is why people think the Great Plains of the America's were actually plains. It was all lifted from the world and then wiped off of it, to make sure that any connections the two dimensions might make were minimalised," Faer told them, "We currently have an area that hasn't been seen on the earth for about 5 to 6 centuries."

"Magically speaking that is astounding. It would take 35 wizards to do something this size," Sirius said, "I remember reading that about the history of the school when I thought I would be attending here."

"Ah yes, _A Tale of Alphard_ is what the school book is called I believe," Faer said with a winning smile, "Would either of you care for a drink as we wait for Harry to awaken?"

"Single Malt Whiskey," McGonagall said, in a half-joking manner.

"Coming right up," Faer said as she waved for a house-elf, "Sirius, would you enjoy a drink?"

"Can I have a mango smoothie? Remus is always saying smoothies are good, but I've never had one," Sirius admitted with a dastardly grin, "Do you think it could be arranged?"

"Absolutely," She said as an elf popped in.

"I'm sorry it took so long Headmistress. We are still trying to teach Twinky to speak properly," The elf was female, and wore some sort of lilac coloured dress-uniform. "The French Maid Brigade also points out that Twinky hasn't been placed into any sort of team yet."

"Thank you Athena. Can you please retrieve one Single Malt Whiskey and one Mango Smoothie," The headmistress asked the well dressed elf, "Also, inform Twinky that she will start the French Maid Brigade, as they were so kind to point out her lack of team."

"Yes, Headmistress, right away." She popped out as two more elves popped in with the food, accentuating their efficiency.

"Students aren't allowed to use the house-elves besides for the cleaning of the dorm rooms, of course. They must do things themselves. The elves clean the rooms, but they don't bring food to dorms, the students must go to the cafeteria for that," Faer said, "I believe that Harry is used to this already though."

"Yes, he is," Sirius said smiling, "I think he'll enjoy being at Alphard. Much more than he ever enjoyed Hogwarts at any rate."

"I guess we are agreed on that point. He nearly turned that Weasley girl into a toad the last time he talked to her," Minerva admitted reluctantly, knowing full well that he would have carried through with it if she had continued to stalk him.

"I see... as most of our students are from abroad, many won't know what being the boy-who-lived means. He should be safe from stalkers," Faer said with a touch of amusement, "but I'm concerned you let it get that far."

"I tried to stop it, but the headmaster said he'd have to learn to deal with it eventually and stopped the detentions I ordered and reversed the points I took," Minerva said sullenly, "I couldn't do anything about it, and the only reason I was able to help him today is because it was in front of everyone."

"I see. The situation wasn't ideal but you worked as well as you could. I commend you for it," Faer said smiling at the woman who was well respected in the magical community for her contributions to the field of Transfiguration.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it. I should have stood by my words. Instead I allowed Albus to ruin several generations of children," Minerva said, sadly. Her shoulders shook with sadness and repressed anger towards the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It will all be okay," Sirius comforted, "we will simply remove the headmaster from power as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes. How are we to do that Mr. Black," Minerva said, slipping into a lecture, "he's over a hundred years old and more crafty than most wizards. At best, without a very good plot, a coup would go over as well as that attempt at French cuisine did with the student of Beauxbatons." At fifty nine years old she still had the steam to put Sirius Black in his place, "I understand that you believe that it will be simple, but it won't. He is powerful and well connected, and we will need a well thought out plot to take him down. Not to mention his support base. We will need to chip away. It may take a year or two, but I offer my support and help planning."

"Thank you," Sirius said to the firmly committed woman, "I hope that this will work. It will be hard, but with firm commitment and a strong plan we should be able to do it."

It was four days before Harry woke up, shivering, in the infirmary at Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery. It was only seeing Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black that calmed him enough so that he didn't destroy the infirmary at the school, which would have incited the wrath of the medi-witch on staff. The medi-witch, Angelina Schaeffer, was a powerful and domineering soul who honestly had everyone's best intentions at heart. Unfortunately her version of everyone's best intentions were skewed to the form that as long as that person was even slightly injured or ill they would be in her care. Not willing to risk the medi-witch's attention, McGonagall quickly started explaining.

"Mr. Potter, this is an infirmary," McGonagall stated, oblivious or simply ignoring the glare at her statement of the obvious, "It is in the new school we want you to go to... Mr. Potter... Harry, you had an accident with the Goblet of Fire. It reached its magical limits when it attempted to absorb your power and in the accident you absorbed its magic as well as that of the students it absorbed in earlier years." She smiled weakly at Harry, trying to stay calm, "You need to learn to control that magic, and Hogwarts isn't equipped with the proper tools or professionals to help you do so."

"So, instead of being a squib, I became a super-powerful wizard?" Harry asked incredulously, "you're telling me that despite the thousand years of existence, The Goblet of Fire reached it's magical limits right when I was being squibbed?"

"Apparently," Sirius said, speaking for the first time since Harry woke up, "it simply had a finite limit to the amount of power it could safely carry, and you broke it. I know it must seem unbelievable, but I am sure that this sort of thing happens all the time." Smiling, even weaker than McGonagall's, he continued, "We will simply need to be careful for now. I have no doubts that Dumbledore would try to keep you at Hogwarts, and while I wouldn't mind that normally it would endanger yourself. Without control you could accidentally do something, like smash the headmaster with a boulder."

Harry looked at Sirius, noticing the hopeful look he was giving him as well as the glare that he was receiving from McGonagall, and smiled, "I guess we don't want that to happen," giving a small, weak, chuckle Harry looked around, "Well. If this is going to be my new school then I guess we should probably look around and enrol in classes."

McGonagall smiled at the boy who was possibly her favourite student, "Yes, I'll just call a house-elf to get Headmistress Faer." Snapping her finger she called out, "Twinky," prompting an elf in a French maid uniform to pop into the world.

"Yes Missy McGonagall," The elf said with a pronunciation far superior to any of the elves Harry had heard before, "What cans I be doings for you today?" Curtseying, as though an after thought, he turned to the rest of the room, "OH, I sees. Misters Potter is awake. I'll go to gets the Headmistress." The elf quickly popped off, startling Harry who was used to Dobby's quite loud popping.

"She was... interesting?" Harry asked rather than stated, the elf having startled him quite badly.

"That was a male elf," Sirius corrected, "and yes, he is rather interesting," pausing for mere seconds as he thought of what to say next he shuddered and continued, "Now I am rather sure the Headmistress will be here soon. You will need to know now that there are some non-humans at this school and you will have to pose as one... you're too powerful for a normal human and would instantly become a snack for any vampire here if they knew you were 'simply' human."

"Wouldn't a tanning charm take them out?" Harry asked curiously, thinking back to the incantation.

"Well yes, but then you'd have to kill several vampires a day," McGonagall chimed in, "they don't like to be challenged by what they view as an 'inferior species'." After sniffing at the thought that she could possibly be any sort of inferior, she simply said, "You'll need protective charms as well to go that route, some that are active even in sleep. Could you handle that?"

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly, "I'm not sure I could handle killing someone, unless they were trying to kill me. Even then I think I'd have problems with it." He frowned slightly and admitted, "I think your disguise idea will be the best."

"That helps, as we aren't going to use your real name," Sirius said, smugly smirking, "and no one would connect Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, with a non-human 14 year old student at the most intensive magical academy in the world."

Harry gaped at his godfather and his possibly favourite professor, "What will I be called?" he asked calmly as he could possibly be when told his name was now obsolete, which is to say not very calmly. "How will I get used to it?" he asked, another very good question.

"Well, we thought your name should be something you can like. Therefore you can decide what to be called, but you only have about an hour to decide it. As for how you'll get used to it, we could enchant your memory or use a time-turner to turn back time a few months. This way you can experience your name being used and not miss the start of this school year. You'll just have to be extremely careful not to end up in the infirmary around Halloween," McGonagall explained, looking at Sirius with a concerned gleam in her eyes.

"OK then. I'll take a few minutes to decide and then we'll do a time-turner. After all I don't want to be behind in a new school with a new name," Harry said, a frown gracing his lips, "I don't even know what to name myself."

"You have a little less than an hour to decide," came a voice from the doorway. Harry looked over and saw the black haired headmistress, Faer Dawn. "It should be something you identify with, as it will be easier that way to make yourself use it."

"Any ideas Sirius? Professor?" Harry asked the two, who both thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think Obsidian would be a good last name," McGonagall answered, "It references Sirius and your hair is black so it won't be hard to remember." She smiled, "I've been thinking about it for the past two days."

"I personally think you should use something unique as your first name, but not so unique as to be obviously false, or perhaps you can use the name James. It's your middle name and you won't easily forget it. Also with Obsidian as your last name instead of something like Evans they won't easily connect Harry Potter to James Obsidian..." Sirius trailed off as Harry considered the name.

"I guess James Obsidian it is," he said with a small, weak smile, "now shall we go to the time-turner?"

"Well, you're going to need a note from me to tell my past self exactly why you're here, and then we will need a note to tell me how to act when I see you, otherwise we'll make a paradox," Faer said in a rambling sort of way, "or we could say that you're a new student who couldn't make it on the right time and had to come back in time. We don't even have to say your name, though you'll have to be disguised. Even without the scar you're far too recognisable."

"Great, what will I look like now?" Harry asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, we're giving you a growth potion... a hair growth charm, and a hair straightening potion... a very poewrful wit sharpener, the permanent kind that the British Ministry banned for some odd reason... and we are going to finish removing the scar on your forehead," Sirius said, with a smile as he gracefully ignored the sarcasm and simply stated facts, "This way you'll never be connected to Harry Potter, as Harry Potter has an iconic scar." Seeing Harry's annoyed look and correctly interpreting it he said, "no one will ever fan girl or fan boy you again." He brightened up considerably at that thought and imagined being in the showers without some idiot (cough **Colin Creevey** cough) trying to take pictures.

"Okay," He said with a real smile as he stood up and moved away from the bed, "as long as I won't get fan girl or boyed I will do whatever change you have in mind."

"That's the spirit boyo," McGonagall said, "Now let's take those potions, I think the hair one will work the best for first." As she spoke she got a green potion from the bedside table, which was full of different coloured potions of greens, blues, and oranges, even a black potion, and foisted it upon him. Minutes after drinking the bitter tasting green liquid he felt his hair start straightening, and when it was finished straightening his hair fell slightly past his eyes in the front and he couldn't feel the end at the back. "Okay, now we are done with that one," she pulled out a blue potion, "This is a growth potion, it'll work for about an hour or two before you actually see results. By the end of the week it'll be done and you will have grown about 5 inches or so." He started drinking the blue elixir, surprised to find that it was sweet, and finished quickly. "Did I mention it is quite painful? No, silly me." The tabby animagus smirked at her students gaping mouth, "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be there to rub you down and if not there are pain relief potions."

Harry blushed bright, nearly Weasley, red and stammered out, "I-I-I d-don't think that will b-be a problem. I'll use potions for my pain." After calming himself he asked for the next potion, only to find it was the black one.

"A Permanent Wit-Sharpening Potion. Banned in Britain for the last four hundred years as Muggleborn often used it to study at the same level as Pure-bloods who had the advantage of Family Libraries and Secrets," Faer explained, smiling at the outraged Half-blood.

He drank the sour, yet somehow bitter-sweet, liquid before exclaiming, "Those stupid pure-blood supremacists. I honestly hope their fancy manors burn and their libraries are distributed to public libraries."

The wave of magic accompanying the statement made Sirius chuckle and McGonagall laugh in a dark, Scottish brogue.

"You aren't likely to make it happen from a pocket dimension," Sirius said just as Harry realised what had happened. "Try again next time we are in Diagon Alley and we can see just how much damage your accidental magic can do, but for now just keep calm."

Harry smiled a few seconds before frowning, "I guess I won't be able to go to Diagon Alley any time soon though," with a sigh he simply sat back on the bed before asking, "How does this wit-sharpener work?"  
"It's a gradual potion," Faer answered, "It should start working to improve the power of your mind now, and in a few months it'll finish it's improvements." She grinned, "Normally it would be easy to spot, but as you're a new student it can be explained away as a new learning environment and be left at that." She got out another green potion in a corked bottle, this one lime green instead of the flat green he had been given earlier, "this is the first potion to help heal the scar completely, it's called skin rejuvenation elixir #5. It is a potion that you rub on the skin. If it doesn't work then we have a few others as well." Pulling the cork she deftly conjured a cotton ball and soaked it in the potion. Rubbing the cotton ball upon all of Harry's skin they waited for ten seconds for the potion to activate. At ten seconds they noticed the scar was greatly reduced, barely visible, but not reduced enough. "Okay, next it the scar salve, and after that the wound reliever." Lathering Harry's forehead in scar salve, Faer laughed an evil sounding cackle, "OHHOHOHOHH," before waiting to see the result. As the salve absorbed into Harry's skin they found themselves looking at smooth, creamy skin. No scar in sight. "Wonderful, looks like we won't need the wound reliever after all. I was starting to get worried."

Harry smiled widely, "so now I can be a normal guy... who is disguising himself as a magical creature. Circe that doesn't sound normal." After thinking for a few minutes, as the adults shifted in slight discomfort, "What am I going to be disguised as?"

"Vampire?" Sirius suggested tentatively, "It'd be the easiest to fake for physical changes, and we can use potions to strengthen him and speed his reactions."

"Maybe, but I was thinking Veela. He can already fake an allure if he tried and southern Veela often have his colouring," Faer mentioned with a smile.

"We could try a fae," McGonagall said, "He is ethereal enough and he has the power."

"He lacks the sex drive," Faer commented off handedly, "believe me I would know." Smiling as she allowed a slight glamour upon her ears to fall. They were, apparently, pointed, "We could use a potion to stimulate his sex drive enough, but I don't think we should."

"We could claim he is an elemental," Sirius clamoured, "Then he would have the cover of being immortal as well as extremely powerful."

"Or," McGonagall said, "We can use the inheritance test and see what kind of creature blood his line has, and bring it to the forefront with the use of a potion." She smiled, "Most creature bloodlines add power, and it would take the problem of passing him off as a creature out of the equation as he would be a creature."

"Wait, there is creature blood in the Potter Line?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "I think James once complained of an ancestor who was a vampire being the reason he liked his meat medium rare instead of medium well."

"I remember your grandfather Charlus inheriting some elvish traits," McGonagall said, "But I was thinking more along your mother's tree. Her Magical Ancestor was, I believe, a Siren. Much easier to hide while in Diagon then a Vampire due to the fact that Siren's are rare around these parts."

"Siren's are also very good at wandless magic," Faer said, with a sly smirk, "Which is something you will need to learn, so it is a good choice. That and Siren's can't have predestined mates, which will save you from being paired off with someone you don't like."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry said, smiling, "I would rather find love on my own then find love based on what destiny believes is best for me."

"Then we will need to do the inheritance spell and hope for the best," McGonagall said, levelling her wand at Harry before shouting, "Oidhreacht." A bright blue and green light lanced through the air before striking Harry, causing a small flash of pain before a parchment appeared. Taking the parchment McGonagall read, "Siren 90% at inheriting, Vampire 65% chance at inheriting, Satyr 5% chance at inheriting, Mer 2% chance at inheriting," setting the parchment aside she smiled, "if Mer was more than Siren I'd be tempted to try that one. Mer are extremely powerful and the power boost you'd get would be greater than with a Siren inheritance, but I'm sure the power boost you'll get with the Siren inheritance will be sufficient. It almost seems as though you'd have inherited it anyway. That probably means that James also had the Siren inheritance in his bloodline."

"Okay, so let's get this potion down my throat," Harry said smiling at his horrid fortune. Grabbing the Orange potion that was handed to him he drank it down, grimacing at the taste that reminded him of his aunt's attempts at cooking, "Gross," was his only comment as to the potions taste, much to the astonishment of the elders in the room.

"Only gross?" Faer asked, partially in concern, "That is possibly the worst tasting potion in this world and you only say gross?" He nodded, causing her to break out in disbelieving laughter, "Merlin you'll do well here, so well."

"Ummm.. Thank you?" He asked, unsure if that was the proper thing to say to the quite obviously powerful and insane woman in front of him, "I mean, thank you for your faith in me," He corrected as she glared at him, causing her to smile lightly.

"You're welcome," She said, thinly concealing amusement in her tone of voice, "I'm glad you are grateful for my ability to see what is."

"Okay, so we know the name, and the appearance... We know that it will take a week for the Siren traits to be dominate, coinciding with the growth potion. We also know that Sirens have a longer period of growth before their core stops growing at an accelerated rate. What about affects, like accessories and clothes. What can we do about those?" Sirius asked the group.

"We should get him some obsidian jewellery," McGonagall said with a bright look in her eyes, "and probably some enchanted items and clothes that go with his colouring." She smiled, "It'll have to be done at the end of the week though, otherwise it won't fit. Can we even keep him here, and secret, for a whole week? What about the James Obsidian in this school?"

"Well... our current James Obsidian is in wandless studies right now and I'm rather sure the healing teacher can see to any wounds he may get. He also has weather magic practicals today and tomorrow," Faer said, thinking onto the students schedule.

"Well, since you know that then we know there won't be a paradox," Harry chimed, smiling at the good news that he had received, "If there had been then either me or him wouldn't exist and it's possible the space-time continuum would have collapsed."

"Well that's a relief," Sirius dead-panned, "but how exactly do you know so much about time-magic theory in the first place." Under Sirius's heavy gaze Harry could only cave, the pressure to reveal the secret being too much.

"When we rescued you we were using a time-turner," Harry admitted, eyes turned away from the tall and dark man, "Dumbledore told us to use it, expecting us to travel back in time and save you and Buck-beak."

McGonagall gaped an impression of a fish as Sirius simply started muttering darkly about stupid goat-fucking headmasters who needed to mind their own business and probably retire from every job they had. Faer simply glowered in anger at someone using a child like that, especially a powerful child who could someday be the leader of the free magical world.

McGonagall quickly recovered and spoke in a tone that brokered no nonsense, "You are telling me that he used two innocent children to do his dirty work, most likely in an effort to gain your trust in a new and terrifying way." Her eyes were wide and her breathing a forced calm as her anger boiled within her. The air was electrified with her power that her anger fuelled, "I'm going to have severe words with our 'esteemed' headmaster."

"Head Goat-Fucker," Sirius corrected, nearly automatically.

"Agreed," Minerva said with an angry smile, "Head Goat-Fucker."

A week later found James Obsidian, bereft of Sirius and Minerva's company as Sirius was going to his trial with McGonagall. It had taken most of the week for James to say Minerva when speaking to his former professor, and it had taken all of one hour afterwards for James to realise one very important thing. When speaking to McGonagall, use Minerva when you want something. He was now six feet tall and the Siren features he had gained, such as larger eyes and redder lips, accentuated his new features rather nicely. He was obviously male, thankfully not being a submissive being, but he would still go through a cycle of changes. His voice was enchanting now, literally, and he would have to work on not causing everyone near him to be enchanted with a few words. As with his voice, he could now sing and had perfect pitch which was a common ability in Sirens along with the ability to influence the weather when they sang. It was a very useful ability to have. He now stood in the Headmistress's office with a note and a time-turner, and was saying his good-bye to his headmistress who he would see again soon.

"Remember James, turn twice counter clockwise and then turn four times clockwise. It'll take you to the beginning of August which will allow you to get your books and materials for class. Make sure to present the note right away," Faer was saying to the man she had become rather fond of in the last week, "Also make sure you deposit some of your gold into a new account in Gringotts right away, so that Albus can't trace you through it. Remember, this is your only chance, don't blow it."

"Yes Headmistress, thank you," he said with a genial smile, "I will see you soon, this isn't good-bye."

"I know, you're right out the door as well," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes, "I'll see you soon my friend."

Smiling as he followed the directions, turning the time-turner twice counter clockwise, and then four times clockwise he felt the magic take hold and the world spin around him. As the world stopped spinning he heard, "What are you doing in my office." He opened his eyes, nearly falling in his vertigo, to see Faer Dawn brandishing her wand at him. He quickly held out the note he was sent with and lowered his eyes below her to show respect. Snatching the note from his hand she sighed, "I see, Mr. Obsidian." She waved her wand at the letter, "This is authentic also... You landed August 1st 1994, which was your destination, thankfully." Muttering to herself she walked to her desk and grabbed a paper and jotted down some words, "This is your book-list, thankfully she added your schedule to the paper or this would have taken a lot longer. Someone will need to escort you to Gringotts America and Never-land Alley." Looking at his schedule she smirked slyly, "we'll get your wandless magic instructor for that, Mr. John Bones."

"Thank you madam," James said respectfully, "I need to open a new account at Gringotts madam." His pronounced English accent flavouring his words with what he felt was respect.

"Mr. Bones will be here shortly, Mr. Obsidian, please sit down. I'll call a tea tray. Don't fall down, simply sit," She said, amusement evident in her tone, "There we go, now Donna," she called, summoning a house-elf in a French maid outfit.

"Not Twinky," James said, a slight amount of humour in his voice.

"Twinky will be serving in about two months from now," Faer said sharply, though without any venom, "don't give me any more clues as to when you are from."

"Ah, but I could be from years from now with the version of time-turner I used," James pointed out smartly, "and I could be from tomorrow, who knows?" Smiling as he felt he one-upped the headmistress he was not surprised as she laughed, having gotten used to her sense of humour in the week he had spent in the infirmary.

"Well, at least we know you'll do well here," Faer said saucily.

"You may have mentioned that before," James grinned, knowing that she would find his comment rather amusing, if not pert.

"I was afraid, when you started out with the madam's, you might not be able to take the sarcasm and humour in our halls. I am pleased to see I was wrong. If I had been right, you'd probably have had to go back to Europe where I am rather sure they still sell magical beings on the black market," Faer pointed out, "I'm rather glad you aren't going to end up sold to some rich old man who will force you to breed with his daughters and possibly sons."

"I am rather glad for that as well, "James admitted, "I can imagine that it would be a position many beings find ourselves in, I hope to change that."

"A magical underground rail-road?" Faer asked innocently enough.

"More like a magical underground group of freedom fighters," he admitted, hoping for the first time that he hadn't judged the headmistress wrong. Especially since she was a being as well.

"Understood," she said, "I will lend my aid to that cause after you graduate. I've been the headmistress for the last four hundred years, someone else can take my place for a little while when I help you." Smiling she waved open the door to reveal a tall, pale skinned man with golden hair and red eyes, "Hello Mr. Bones, this is James Obsidian. He will need escorting to Never-Land Alley and Gringotts America."

"Yes Headmistress," he said with a lecherous smile, "I'll 'take' him right away."

"He is only fourteen, and a Siren," The headmistress said with a vicious grin, "Try to 'take' him and I'll be sure to hunt you down. AM I CLEAR." The last three words were shrouded in a veil of strong and commanding magics. The teacher, who James was relatively sure was a vampire, recoiled and nodded in fear.

"Yes Headmistress," he said, fear entering his eyes, "I won't 'put the moves' on him. I promise."

"Good. You'd think after a thousand years of living one would be able to control their sex-drive," Faer commented, a smile back upon her face.

"Pot, kettle, black," James coughed out, just clearly enough to pull laughter from the throats of both adults.

"He will fit in here fine," The vampiric teacher said with a grin, "I know he will."

"Agreed."

At Gringotts America, James appeared through a shadow with Mr. Bones, grinning Mr. Bones explained, "I'm a vampire. Shadows and vampires mix very well." Taking that to mean that he worked shadow magic James left the explanation to itself as he grinned.

"I see," he said, causing Mr. Bones to stop and turn.

"Don't speak when you don't have to, unless you want everyone in the alley to attempt to jump your bones," Mr. Bones said seriously, "and if you even think about singing I'll leave you to your fate." Smiling, even after the threat, Mr. Bones waved him along, "now come on, the goblins don't like waiting even for a Siren."

Walking up to the counters James was immediately awed at the difference between Britain and The United States. Where in Britain the goblins used scales, weighed against precious stones and jewels, in America they used some sort of enchanted weights that mimicked muggle scales. Pointing it out John laughed and said, "They've been using those for years on this side of the Atlantic. They use them in Asia too. Only Europe is so antiquated that they don't allow the use of enchanted scales."

"Right you are Vampire," A goblin chimed in from the counter they were approaching, "I see that the Siren is from Europe. Good job getting away before they could find you kid." Waving them forward he whispered, "You're really lucky," as though it was a huge secret.

"He's right you know," Mr. Bones said, incorrectly interpreting James' amused look, "you would have been sold to the highest bidder if they had found you."

"I know," James said, with a sad smile, as he got out his money pouch, "I'm simply not used to goblin's who are so cool."

"The British cousins are rather stuffy, aren't they," The goblin said smirking wildly, "I'm Bitter-root, Goblin Cashier for the American Goblin Kingdom. We don't hold a monopoly on this side of the pond, but we are able to transfer funds from any other Gringotts in the world." He held out his hand, which James immediately shook. "You are a polite one, aren't you. Welcome to Never-Land Alley, New York City, New York. I'm glad you got away from the British."

"I'm glad to be away," He said with a smile, before chastising himself for speaking again as several of the humans around them got a glazed look in their eyes, "I'm also glad other creatures have more resistance then those humans."

Mr. Bones sighed, "We simply need to get through the supply list without getting mobbed. Let's hurry up."

James passed his sack of gold to the goblin who in turn gave him a paper to fill out. His name, birthday (October 31, 1980 decided by the headmistress, Sirius, Minerva and himself), and several other small things. Race, hair colour, eye colour, height, weight, and for some reason favourite colour, and his nickname (he used Jamie) were all added. They even had a password, which he decided would be Padfoot Lives Again.

"It's so that no one can impersonate you," Mr. Bones said with a feral grin, "even if they use poly-juice no one can know everything. When they trip up, they are usually given to Alphard for the vampires to learn to hunt on."

"I bet that is a wonderful and unique teaching experience," James dead-panned, "Let's go."

"Right," Mr. Bones said with a smile, rather a lecherous grin, and walked out the doors for him to follow with his rather full bottomless sack of gold. His godfather had been rather generous with the amount of gold he had been given. Several thousand galleons had been given for him to start his new life on, and eventually he would empty his British accounts if he had to. For now he was using a few hundred to get his supplies and would continue to use the money he had been given until he couldn't any longer.

"So what first?" James asked the lecherous vampire.

"Book-Store. Most of the classes you are taking don't require much. The runes class requires a special pen, but you'll be able to get that at the Book-Store as well. Here we are, Mages and Creatures, the finest Book-Store in the United States, and sometimes the world," Mr. Bones said with a grin, "I'll wait for you in the café, they serve Blood Mocha here. Here is your supply list," he handed the Siren a list of books, "Gotta go." They walked into the store, and true to his word the teacher walked straight to the café.

James looked at his supply list and groaned. Reading it quickly he walked over to the Textbook section of the store and smiled as he saw the large sale on supplies. "Looks like I'm lucky, or Faer knew there would be a sale and that's why she decided today." Sifting through the sale he found one of his Ethics text books half off and the Ancient Runes text book seventy-five percent off. Quickly picking them up he also found a set of runic pens that he'd need that were half off. Smiling at his luck he quickly scoured the rest of the sale, coming up empty. Sighing in defeat he went to the rest of the books searching for the last five books he'd need. His Transfiguration text, which he found rather easily, was an ancient boo written by a Vampire named Tobias who claimed to be two-thousand years old. Another book he found easily was the Charms text, which was by a Siren who was five-hundred years old and knew Nicholas Flamel. The next book he found easily was the combat magics text, written by someone named Falmea who was a natural born fire witch. Smiling as he found the wandless magic text and the Weather text were by the same person, Nicholas Flamel. He was rather sure these books would have gotten him arrested in Europe, and he thanked the gods he wasn't in Europe. These books will be most useful, he decided as he walked to the register to pay for everything.

"So... How are you?" Asked the satyr at the cash register.

"Fine," James answered, nearly regretting it as the satyr instantly looked lecherous from his voice.

"A Siren... hot," he said, winking.

Retrieving his books and paying he simply nodded and walked over to Mr. Bones. Upon seeing who the Siren had been with, the Satyr whimpered and shrank behind the register. James chuckled softly and asked the professor to shadow travel them home.

"It's called the shadow walk, and sure. Satyr's should know better than to flirt with a siren anyway," he replied, confirming that he realised what was happening the whole time. Upon seeing James' glare he chuckled and said, "you looked like you were handling it well enough."

Walking into the shadow, the two of them reappeared in the headmistress's office with James' supplies. "How did the trip go?" Faer asked the two, "any problems. I see James is still a virgin, so I won't have to emasculate you John." John winced at the thought, but the Headmistress simply continued, "I also see you got all of his supplies. Did you need clothes?"

"I have everything else I need in a shrunken trunk in my robe pocket," James said with a smile, "Though I am glad I don't have to take potions."

"I didn't much care for potions either, but mostly because some of my cousins had been hunted for ingredients in my time," Faer admitted, with John nodding sympathetically, "You'd think that people would stop attempting to kill us when we destroyed their villages in retribution."

"I remember helping to cause the black plague, it was so much fun," Mr. Bones admitted with a feral grin, "That was the last time a magic user came after my clan of vampires... at least for three centuries."

"Wizards are slow on the uptake then?" James asked the two ancient beings in front of him.

"Only in Europe, Mr. Obsidian, the rest learn fairly quickly enough," Faer informed the new student, "I am sure we will take about it sometimes, and I'm sure your Ethics class will be enlightening for you, as I'm sure you'll find. I teach Ethics as well as administer the school, of course."

"I'll be happy to learn from you, Headmistress," James said respectfully, ignoring the rather immature actions of the millennia old vampire. He was, in fact, sticking his tongue out. "Fulguris," James whispered, focusing on the tongue of the ancient vampire.

He heard a whimper as the headmistress laughed out loud at the electrocuted teacher, "You will be just fine here," the headmistress said as she shook her head in amusement, "just fine."

"James," Joe yelled out, getting his friends attention, "did you finish your transfiguration homework? What did you get for number 50?" Joe was a bookworm, and unlike most actually enjoyed homework. James found he only enjoyed some work, and Ethics was his best class. He was getting an A+, which made him wince as he remembered the British system, in everything but combat, which used to be his best class. He was now getting a A- in it, which differentiated him from Harry Potter even further. He hardly even thought the name Harry Potter any more, he realised. It was now October 2nd and he knew in 29 days he would be barred from the infirmary, where he often ended up after combat class. Often times, combat class and wandless magic would overlap. This resulted in wandless duelling and classes in which one couldn't use a wand or incantations to enact a magical effect. James found it very stimulating, and quite easy to do when one didn't have the urge to sing up a storm, though he often had that urge.

"I finished," he replied after a few minutes of thought, "I got c. Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration."

"I got that too," Joe said with a smile, "so did Mimi and Florence. Did you know what the extra credit question was about. How to get around the law against transfiguring food."

"Oh that was easy," James said with a smile, "Conjure an oyster, roast and eat it."

"How could I be so stupid," Joe lamented after a few seconds of gaping, "I said there was no way. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because your species doesn't typically think, Oyster, Yummy," James said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess," Joe said with a wry smile.

Smiling at Joe, James simply stated, "If you weren't human, you wouldn't be you. Don't worry about it so much Joe, you're going to make a fine wizard. You're magically stronger than most of the vampires and they know not to mess with you now. You'll be fine."

Joe smiled at James and said, "Yeah, I know. Thank you." Hugging his friend, Joe walked quickly to his next class. He left behind a bewildered James who decided to go take a cold shower.

It had been nearly four months since August now and James found himself barred from the infirmary. Knowing his past self was there, he didn't complain, and instead smiled as he got used to the healing teacher's instruction in the healing arts. Even though he couldn't take healing until the next year, James knew that it would be a good thing to learn as much as he could while he had the one-on-one instruction. A week and four days passed and he found himself at the Trial of one Sirius Black as a spectator. Disguised in an invisibility cloak and escorted by the American Embassy, James quickly found that when they heard him speak the English Wizards and Witches would attempt to buy him. Upon realising that wouldn't work, some had attempted to kidnap him citing that he had no rights in Britain. He was an American citizen now though, having been given his citizenship directly through the Magical Ministry of America. Upon realising that Britain and America would be at war if they continued, the Ministry of Magic gave them an auror guard. The guard surrounded them twenty-four hours a day, for the two days James was within British soil. Even the 'professionals' made crude comments until the ambassador from America told them that they risked war. Upon hearing this, they quit talking to James and the ambassador all together, appearing to adopt the if you can't say anything nice approach to the work. Even the Metamorphmagus auror trainee had been cruel to the Siren, until her Lord told her that she risked being cast out of the family again. It hadn't been until an attack by a terrorist group happened that anyone was even kind to the siren.

The group of Aurors, James, and his representative from the Embassy were walking in Diagon Alley for the last day there and James wished to get his friends some trinkets. Tens of bolts of dark smoke hit the ground, materialising into figures, "hand over the siren, or we'll blow the alley up," they shouted.

The Aurors, who despite not liking the siren bristled at the thought of handing over someone they were supposed to protect, fired red stunners at the group. "Stupefy," was shouted by the aurors, who were being reductoed in return. James, using wandless magic, continually shielded the aurors from the bolts of magic with little trouble. Swiftly, a reductor curse bit through the gaps in his shield, hitting an auror. James couldn't say what happened next as songs bubbled forth from his throat and the world darkened. Lightning, shining through the sky, struck swiftly and powerfully at the dark wizards. Hitting several at a time the magical storm vanished as quickly as it came as the dark wizards were all incapacitated. One by one the aurors started clapping and a smile bubbled onto James' face.

James left that day, the Ministry having told him that creatures who used their magic were typically put down. They had threatened that he would be put down or at least placed in Azkaban, even if he had saved a few aurors lives that day. The American Embassy released a statement to Britain, right before closing. 'We will not do business with you any longer. You are a disgrace to the magical world. Good day.' This sentiment was shared with quite a few citizens in Britain who had been saved due to the actions of the siren, and they were disgusted that the Minister pardoned the wizards who attacked and had caused several hundred galleons worth of damage to Diagon Alley. It was no surprise to any of the public when it was discovered one of them was Lucius Malfoy.

_Dear Mr. Obsidian,_

_ My friend Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black, encouraged me to write you. My name is Hermione Granger and recently I've been having problems with bullying. I am a muggleborn, you see, and when I complained to Lord Black he told me to write to the siren and see how things were across the pond. I understand you were originally a British citizen, and you moved to avoid being captured and sold and I was wondering if I could move too. I would, of course, need a school that would fit my capabilities as most people at the school Lord Black said you go to are much more powerful than I but I really need some help. I don't know how I'll survive because not only is my best friend gone thanks to a goat-fucking headmaster who needs to die, but my other friend no longer wants to hang with me because there is no buffer between us. Now I've only got one friend, Neville Longbottom, but even with him I can't ignore the fact that the racism of this world will kill me. Even yesterday in Potions class I was nearly killed by someone sabotaging the potion, and then I got points taken for being an insufferable know it all. I can't take it any more._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

James finished reading the desperate letter with sad eyes as he looked at Hedwig, who had delivered the letter. 'Poor Hermione,' he thought, as he couldn't risk someone putting him and Harry Potter together. 'I'll simply have to write back,' he thought as he pulled out his quill and wandlessly charmed it to write his thoughts in an elegant script.

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_ I am sorry to hear about your friend, as well as your sabotaged potion. I am sure your friend would want you to be safe so I offer my help in getting you settled on this side of the pond. In an offer of friendship I point out that Salem Witches Academy is a rather good school that would be proud of an intelligent witch such as yourself. I assume, as you were deducted points for being a know it all you are intelligent. Here in America it isn't blood or race that matters, it is power and intellect. We are rather good with that, I guess, and are far more advanced here than Britain. I hope that you reply soon. If you need to, Speak to Lord Black. He will help you move. _

_Sincerely,_

_James Obsidian_

Smiling at his well written, short letter he quickly gave Hedwig some bacon and the letter. The snowy owl, recognising her master and friend, reluctantly flew off with the message to Hermione Granger. James smiled and went along his way to Transfiguration class. He knew the teacher wouldn't mind if he was late, but he ran to the classroom anyway.

_Dear Mr. Obsidian,_

_ Thank you for replying to my last letter. Honestly I think you and Sirius are my last hope at sanity in the magical world. Witches and Wizards are required to complete their OWL exams and I'm not sure I could do mine without going insane. This side of the pond is a disaster area for muggleborn, as I'm sure you know. Muggleborn and creatures are treated like dirt here. I know, at least, I can't be sold as a slave, which is thankful. I have convinced my parents this is the best, as they realise that otherwise their memories will be wiped clean of me if they try to pull me from Hogwarts. I, and a few other muggleborn, are all moving to the United States. Some, like me, have been accepted into Salem and others are going to schools such as the Magical Institute of Curse Breaking and The Institution of Magical Crafters. One person, named Hannah Abbott who is actually a half-blood, is going to Morytania School of Necromancy. Necromancy isn't illegal in the Unite States, or anywhere but Europe apparently. Sirius is going to help, including with my mum and dads dentistry practice and for that I'm really glad. I hope to meet you someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

James smiled at the letter, having known Necromancy wasn't illegal in most non-European countries. Often times, people in Europe had an extremely strict viewpoint on good and evil. In most non-European countries there were very few illegal spells. The Unforgivables were illegal in every country, unless used by a doctor. Few potions were illegal in every country too, such as Liquid Imperius. Necromancers were often called to murder trials to summon spirits of the dead. They would often point out the murderer, who would then be interrogated using the most humane methods possible.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ I'm glad that you are coming to the United States. Make sure to stop at Never-Land Alley and open your new Gringotts account right away. The goblins have wicked sense of humour, but respect goes a long way. Make sure to shake the hand if it is offered. Be polite. Share the advice with everyone and be kind to every creature. A vampire can kill you before you take a single step after all. _

_Sincerely,_

_James Obsidian_

"Hey, James," Joe called as James finished sending Hedwig off, "wanna go hang out at the pool?" Joe, blushing a rosy pink, asked.

"Sure," replied James, who quickly transfigured his outfit, much to the delight of Joe. It would be months before James caught on.

"James, stay behind after class please," Faer Dawn requested, which was read as an order, after Ethics a week before the winter holiday. As the rest of the people left, sensing the dismissal in her voice and body language Faer walked up to James' desk, "You are doing well in Ethics, too well for this level. I want you to study the next years material on your own so that you can advance to the third year of ethics next year instead of waiting. Sirius and Minerva have agreed with me that it would be prudent."

"I understand Headmistress," James bowed to her request, knowing that it was a command in disguise, "I will go with Joe to pick up the book this weekend."

"About Joe, do you realise he has been attempting to woo you?" Faer asked the oblivious young siren, "He has also been asking around... he wants to challenge Bones for the right to woo you as he believes that Bones wants to woo you as well."

"This won't end well," James predicted, "John has a lot more power and experience, there is no way that Joe will survive that challenge. I've got to stop him."

"It would be appreciated if you did as everyone knows he is under your protection. That and John is old enough that most of the traditional weaknesses won't effect him... and the ones that do are simply an annoyance at best," Faer disclosed to the young male.

Creating a puddle with a wave of his hand, James stepped over it, "I'll find him now," he said as he incanted the water transportation spell. Moving through the water he quickly found Joe, who was stalking the wandless magic professor. "JOE!" he yelled as he materialised above the water, "Stop." Running over to him, James felt relief that he had found Joe living instead of six feet under. "John isn't wooing me."

Joe stopped and looked at him, "Then why do you call him John?"

"Force of habit, I spent a lot of time here this summer. It's why I call the headmistress Faer instead of Headmistress Dawn or Professor Dawn. I am simply used to calling them by their first names," James explained, "I don't like him like that. He is a professor and Faer would emasculate him anyway. I doubt he wants to risk that."

"Then, can I woo you?" He asked the siren with a hopeful expression.

"Ask again in a few years. I'm fourteen Joe. In a year or two I might be ready to date, but for now I'm just trying to do school work," James smiled at the older boy, "In a few years I'd be honoured to date you."

"Thank you for not dismissing my desires," Joe said with a smile, "It's actually far more than I had hoped for when I asked."

"At least you had the courage to ask. It hasn't happened before even with one Satyr, three Vampires, four Wood Nymphs and Centaur all simply attempting to kiss me. I more than handled them with a few thousand volts of lightning though," James said, a goofy grin spread on his face as Joe blanched at the thought of having lightning course through his system.

"I'm glad I didn't simply attempt to kiss you then," Joe said, and grinned before he admitted, "though it has passed through my mind a few times."

"I'd almost be insulted if it hadn't," James said with a mock-snobbish tone.

It was winter holiday and James had decided it would be best to visit Hermione in Salem. Upon arriving in Salem, after he had sent a letter that he'd be around, he walked to a diner where they were to meet. Salem was the most extensively mixed town in the United States. Almost every resident had some magical family members and those without were oblivious, as was the law.

"Good Evening Hermione," James said, knowing his voice was too different from Harry for her to tell, "I am James Obsidian. Sirius told me what you appeared like."

Hermione got up from the well cleaned table and held out her wand hand, "Hermione Jane Granger. Pleased to meet you."

James shook her hand, noticing the light magical hum that signified a witches handshake, "Nice attempt at the infamous witches handshake, you'll find that creatures find it disconcerting though. Don't try that on a vampire at all, I know for a fact that my wandless magic teacher would have just eviscerated you."

"I will remember that. I had heard that the Witches Handshake was a good way to start a conversation, was I wrong?" Hermione asked while inwardly fuming at the thought that the book she had read was wrong. She would have to write her own book for creature customs when she could, one that was actually factual.

"Only with powerful creatures is it a bad thing for your health. We tend to dislike people attempting to assert their power. Weaker creatures may not like it, but can't really do anything about it. You're probably glad you hadn't done so to a goblin, even the United States goblins would have murdered you quickly," James explained to the stunned, and very thankful, witch.

"So, witches and wizards in America don't even know this?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Most do, I guess," Harry said, "Those humans at Alphard definitely do, but that might be because of the human death toll having entered the tens. If you can't get a creature to protect you, you will end up as food for the Vampires."

"I am glad I don't go to Alphard then, I wouldn't have known anyone but you and Sirius said you were with a human. Some guy named Joe or something," She said with a slightly frightened tone, "I think I am slightly afraid of Vampires, though Lord Byron does teach my English class."

"I heard about that, something about being be-spelled by the founder or something to teach English forever in penance for attempting to turn all the students into vampires," James commented with a laugh, "I think I would hate that, to be forced to do something I didn't want to."

"I can understand the feeling," Hermione said sullenly, "one of my former teachers at Hogwarts, a professor Moody, attempted to make all the muggleborn sleep with him. He wasn't even punished for it because he was the headmasters friend and 'it's just muggleborn.' I couldn't believe it when I heard what he had said, and it was the last straw. That's when I sent a letter to Sirius."

"It's good that you did," James said, "What that professor did was disgusting. I'm glad I didn't have to learn from him."

"Where did you go before Alphard? You are British and I've never heard of James Obsidian or even the House of Obsidian," Hermione asked the siren.

"Obsidian was my middle name. I was disowned after being discovered as a siren. The last thing my family did to help me was send me to Sirius," James said, using the cover story that he had created with Sirius and Faer, "I was home-schooled before Alphard, as is common for children who had unusual powers. It is done in the fear that we may not be human."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something so personal," Hermione said, feeling instantly guilty, "I really wish you hadn't had such a bad life. If I can do anything, anything at all."

"It's fine. I can live in a property in America that Sirius owns or I can live in an apartment that my family bought and gave to me in order to say they didn't completely abandon me," James said, furthering the cover story, as had been agreed on by the three before he went back in time, "I have no worries or wants, but for a family. That I can't have."

Hermione, whose eyes were watering because she obviously had something in them, said, "I can be your friend if it would help. I don't have many of them because most of my Hogwarts friends are all across this country receiving different educations, but I can be your friend." Hermione smiled at him as he nodded serenely. "Awesome," was the only word in her head.

James Obsidian walked silently through the combat course that would be their final exam. The course was a night time survival course that would span two days and four hundred miles. They were to try to stay safe from other teams and the wilderness around them. While they were assured that no harm would come to them, they also knew that they would lose the course quickly if they weren't prepared and alert at all times. James, Joe and Mimi were one one of the three teams that were out. Joe was the only human, and would be guarded by Mimi who was a vampire. Vampire or not, Mimi was one of the most trustworthy beings in the school, she would guard Joe and not even take one bite unless it was offered.

Joe had, of course, gotten over his crush on James rather quickly when James learned to shut down his natural enchantment. While this made James rather bitter, he knew he couldn't hold it against Joe. Joe was only a human, after all, and was more likely to fall for Mimi's beauty and power compared to James' voice and intellect. Shaking himself, as though to get himself to focus, James continued walking towards the enemy camp where he would start a large storm. Starting the storm was one problem, getting it to stay in one area was another. He knew he could do it, and they deserved it after all. They were a trio of Vampire Supremacists and rubbed him quite like the Pure-Bloods did back in Britain. They wouldn't have an easy night, especially since they were a weaker group of Vampires. The stronger group of Vampires with their teams had already said they wouldn't interfere with James' plan, possibly because they didn't feel like getting electrocuted that day. As James walked up to the camp he smiled and levitated high above them, into the cloud cover, and started his song. Swiftly lightning and rain raced through the skies above his enemies camp as he added the parameters of the storm. 'Have a good night,' he thought to them as he used the waters in the sky as a transportation to his camp.

"So you were unintentionally enchanting him whenever you spoke?" Hermione asked. It was July and summer break was for two weeks before starting summer session for both of them. Year round schooling was a common theme in American Magical schools.

"Yeah," James said, "apparently he is bisexual as well, since he is dating Mimi now." He had found that out when he had gotten back to his camp. They used his absence to 'discover' each other in new ways. He let out a sub conscious growl as he remembered the position he had found the two in, "I may have electrocuted the both of them. The combat professor then gave them a lecture on riling up highly emotional and extremely powerful beings." James laughed out loud as he remembered the lecture, surprisingly Hermione joined in.

"I wish I could have seen that lecture," Hermione admitted, "It would have been worth it to see the sodding arse looking guilty."

"Oh, he looked more fried then guilty I assure you," James said bitterly, "and then he had the stupidity to demand an apology. I can't believe I actually liked him." He scowled before smiling a bit, "but it did give me the excuse to shove a few thousand volts through his body again."

"He deserved it, if he demanded an apology after doing that," Hermione said seriously, "I don't know what I would have done in your position James, but it would have been bad."

"I know it would have been worse than what I did to him," James said with a teasing grin, "You are just a diabolical little sadist in a sheep costume, aren't you."

She grinned and said in a saucy tone, "and don't you forget it."

**It is a one-shot. I would like to say it's original, but I don't know if it actually is. Have fun with it and there may even be a sequel if I get enough positive feedback. **


End file.
